


Well Intentioned

by freakink (moroseconcept)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Eggpreg, M/M, Made up medical science, Mpreg, Other, Technically Speaking, Threesome, Xenophilia, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseconcept/pseuds/freakink
Summary: Lance is doing so well as a diplomat until he gets convinced to swallow something he really shouldn't. It was well intentioned, really, but now his stomach really hurts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this but let me set the stage: it was 2 am and I was high and writing this seemed like a good idea.

It had been an uneventful meeting. He’d been energized and focused. Allura had even pulled him aside during a break to commend his performance and diplomatic skills. They’d come to an amicable agreement with the leaders of Calsix and been invited to an impromptu festival celebrating the alliance. Lance was invited to sit with Allura and the planet’s dignitaries at a long bench he personally dubbed ‘the big kids table’. Even Shiro had been politely instructed to join the other paladins at a lower tier with the Calsix royal guard. Lance was so proud of himself when Shiro told him “keep up the good work, sharpshooter” before stepping away.  
He didn’t eat much. He watched his team dig in eagerly, but found himself swept up in further conversation about the planet’s culture and history. He learned that the people of Calsix were a long lived people, some surviving for several hundred years by Earth standards. He learned that they were slowly dying because they had no viable method of reproduction on their planet, had lost most of their medical history to the Galra invasion. Lance had marvelled at their bodies: not quite translucent, and in a wide array of colors, the Calsites were an amorphous people that spent most of their time in the water. They currently had human shapes, but had shown their ability to stretch and bend and take on any organic shape they pleased.  
He was listening to Allura and the king of Calsix, whose name Caltren, debate about the efficacy and dedication of their forces, when another alien approached him. They were a dull grey in color and their form was shaky at best. Lance immediately likened it to old age, but he turned his attention to them with a polite smile and carefully toned greeting.  
“Are you made of water?” They asked in a high, fluttery voice like ringing bells. Lance had laughed at the odd question and nodded.  
“Humans are made of seventy percent water. The rest is carbon I think?” He turned to call for Hunk, to ask for verification, but a cool sticky hand grabbed his arm tightly.  
“You’re so strong and young. I think you will be compatible. Please consume this. It is the highest honor my people can bestow.” The alien lifted his hand and placed a vibrant orb in his palm. It reflected the light in all different colors beneath a soft, gelatinous surface in arcs and waves like it was full of water. It was the size of a large strawberry. It was pretty and it smelled kind of sweet  
“Swallow it. Do not puncture it with your teeth.” Lance raised an eyebrow and frowned at what he assumed was fruit. He probably could, but it’d be a struggle.  
“I don’t--uh, I mean I’m not sure…” Lance glanced over at Allura and then down at Shiro. He wanted to make them proud. He didn’t want to decline a gift and somehow sully the alliance. The alien had told him it was their highest honor, and surely being an elder in a near immortal species meant something of great importance.  
“Please it would mean a great deal.” The grey alien urged him, lifted his hand and the fruit sitting in it towards his mouth. “Do it now, quickly, please paladin. Please!”  
“Alright alright, calm down.” Lance kept his voice low, placating the hiss of desperation in the other. He didn’t want to make a scene, didn’t want to offend and risk tarnishing their fledgling alliance with the Calsites.  
He gathered as much saliva into his mouth as he could then dropped the fruit onto his tongue and swallowed hard. It didn’t go all the way down. He clenched his fists, screwed his eyes shut and leaned his head back, swallowed twice more before it finally slid down his throat. He let out a wet gasp and grabbed for the class of water by his plate, choking on nothing for a moment. The noises had caught the attention the others and Caltren looked livid. Oh god, he’d messed up. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to drink after accepting--  
“Orvit! Have you poisoned the paladin with one of the garden’s seeds?!” The king bellowed. Lance paled, grabbed at his throat in panic, wide eyes moving from the king back to the grey alien next to him, then flying to Allura ready to apologize.  
“The old texts say a compatible being must bear the next generation! He is compatible! He will bear the young and birth our people!” Two guards, massive and obnoxiously orange were on Orvit in an instant, dragging them away as they continued to screech. Lance watched the struggle for a moment before turning back to Allura, still grabbing at his throat and now at his stomach as well.  
“Princess, I swear I wasn’t--I didn’t meant to--What did they mean birth?”  
“Lance are you okay?” The other paladins were around them now, up from their seats at the king’s shouting. Keith and Pidge both had their bayards out like there was a threat they could fight off. Shiro was standing huddled with the king and Allura, speaking in hushed urgent tones and glancing at Lance with such pointed looks of worry. Hunk pulled his hand away from his throat and squeezed it  
“Lance you gotta answer me.” Hunk’s voice trembled, but it was heavy and calming. Lance turned into his massive presence, groaned when a cramp shot through his stomach. He wasn’t even sure if it was actually something happening or just him panicking at first, but then nausea overtook him.  
“Dude I’m gonna be sick.” He gagged audibly, wretched once, then settled, clutching his now churning stomach. He heard Hunk talking over him, then he was being hauled to his feet and led away. Hunk kept talking, in that same settling tone he always had when Lance was feeling antsy, kept steering him around with a grip on his arm and a hand on his back. Hunk sounded like he was talking under water, and Lance knew he was definitely panicking. Then he’d doubled over and puked and puked again. Food came up, and bile, but when he forced himself to look at the mess the fruit he’d swallowed was nowhere in it. His stomach had cramped harshly after that and he’d doubled over with the pain. Hunk had hugged him close, lifted him up.

Hunk finally set him down in the castle lounge, helped him partway out of his armor before Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He huffed out a groan and dropped onto the sofa, face down. He was still in his black body suit, still had the white plate armor covering his body below the waist. The chest piece and arm guards discarded beside him on the floor with his helmet. His stomach gurgled and he whined into the cushion his face was pressed against.  
“Allura’s trying get them to tell us how to undo whatever that crazy alien witch doctor gave you. Just hang tight buddy.” Hunks hand was big and warm and reassuring as he rubbed at his back slowly, but it didn’t really help. The pressure in Lance’s guts was still building. What if he died? How embarrassing would that? ‘Here lies Lance McClain, paladin of Voltron, done in by a tummy ache.’ He must have voiced as much because Hunk was laughing.  
“You aren’t gonna die and we aren’t gonna put that on your headstone.” Lance peeked up at Hunk, who was reading something on the screen panel built into his suit’s arm.  
Keith was hovering a few feet away, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and scrutinizing Lance like he was a puzzle to be figured out.  
“They showed Pidge what you ate, it’s nontoxic to the human body…. Still don’t know what it actually is or does though so that doesn’t really help the situation I guess. But you aren’t gonna die?”  
“Don’t make that a question, Hunk.” Lance, whined and rolled onto his side. His stomach cramped again and when he wrapped his arms around his middle, it felt a little swollen like he’d just had a big meal. Which he hadn’t. The cramp subsided and his stomach shifted, expanded beneath his grip. Lance made a wheezing sort of noise, like someone had taken his voice out halfway through a scream, and Hunk was knelt in front of him immediately, Keith lurching forward to join him.  
“My-my gut just..!” Lance lifted a shaking hand and scraped his fingers along the seam at his neck until he found the release for the black bodysuit and started rolling it off his arms. “It moved Hunk! My stomach grew or something holy crow it moved!” He scrambled to pull the black material down his chest until it hung around his hips. He stared at his middle in horror, face hot with shame. Hunk stared too for a moment before typing furiously on the communicator panel, no doubt relaying Lance’s condition to the others.  
Lance’s abs were gone. They’d never been chiseled from stone like Shiro’s or had hard lines definition like Keith’s, but he’d been well toned. Now his belly was swollen out like a tiny beer-belly, navel sunk in further than he’d ever seen it and skin flushed red from the swell.  
It cramped again and Lance moaned as it shifted, pushing out further. He seriously looked like he might be pregnant.  
“Hunk, what did that grey dude say about-about me birthing a new g-generation or something?”  
Hunk’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “Hunk I don’t want-I literally can’t have a baby! Hunk!?”  
Hunk finally looked up from his screen, looking a little sick and a lot fearful.  
“There’s some old, like really old, records that imply that thing you ate was basically a seed pod. A suitable lifeform can gestate them into embryos that are expelled after a couple days. They kinda look like tadpoles in the picture, but it’s...there’s twenty-maybe more-in each.”  
Lance whined, fingers digging into his stomach.  
“I thought I was doing the right thing!”  
“I mean, you kind are? You’re literally saving these guys from extinction.” Keith offered.  
“I did not consent to this! I don’t want to-How are they even gonna come out!?”  
“Probably the same way everything else does? I mean it’s already in your digestive tract so it wouldn’t stand to reason….”  
“NOTHING stands to REASON in space, Hunk!” Lance wailed. “We fly giant space lions, we’re fighting a war against a bunch of purple furries, and I just got knocked up by eating a seed pod full of alien jellyfish people!” Lance laughed, high and hysteric. He hiccuped when his middle clenched and expanded again. The bottom of it was touching his thighs now and he scratched at his skin until Hunk was grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from his body.  
“Let’s get you to your room and get you calmed down okay?”

Hunk had given him a sedative. It was mild enough that he was awake but strong enough that his panic had died into something muted and barely there. Everything felt fuzzy around the edges and without the fear and pain making him spin out of control, Lance was left aware only of Hunk and Keith beside him on the bed and the mounting pressure inside him. He didn’t know how long they’d been lying there but it had been a while. Hunk had helped him out of his close so he was just in a pair of loose cotton boxers. Coran had come in at some point with water pouches and had spoken in a quiet murmur that Lance couldn’t make into words. Hunk left with Coran after that. Shiro had been in as well, but Lance didn’t know why. He’d only just come back to his body with enough lucidity to appreciate Keith still being there. He was aware enough to realize that somewhere along the line, the pressure was slowly starting to feeling good.  
Lance slid his hands over his stomach, stared down at it with hazy detached interest. His belly was huge and the skin was tight. He looked bigger than his sister had when she’d been due with her twins. When he shifted, the weight and pressure moved with him, pulled on him. He rolled onto his back and pushed up onto his elbows, felt the way the weight of his belly pressed down on him. He felt a spike of pressure, watched as his belly expanded that little bit more and gasped when his navel popped out making a little protrusion at the apex of his gravid middle that made him shiver when he touched.  
He heard Keith call his name quietly and he hummed in response, shifted his hips at little and oh. The pressure and weight settled and sent a flicker of electricity up and down his spine. He could feel how hard he was, could feel it pressing against his stomach and drooling a stain into his underwear. He rocked his hips and the pressure shifted and he moaned again. The sudden clench of his insides too much stimulation for his doped mind. He dropped back onto the mattress, back against Keith’s side, and reached around his heaving belly to paw at himself. He couldn’t reach. He whimpered. A rough warm hand smoothed down across his stomach, slid below and gripped his cock. And clarity slammed into Lance.  
“Keith!” Lance looked at his stomach again, felt the fear start to bubble up, but then Keith was stroking him in a slow push-pull-squeeze that made the anxiety falter. “Keith you don’t have to.”  
The red paladin shushed him, twisted his wrist a little, scratched his thumb over Lance’s belly button.  
“I want to.”  
Lance grabbed at his stomach, rubbing it as it churned and shifted like it was responding to the stimulus as well. His legs were spread wide to accommodate the pressure on his hips and it just made everything feel more intense.  
He and Keith had been skirting around their feelings for each other for a few months, had confessed and had even kissed, but they’d never done more than that. Lance had always wanted to to be special, wanted it to be slow and sensual and spontaneous and explosive all at once. He had wanted to go at whatever pace Keith set because he was sure that despite Keith’s tendency to jump headfirst into things that a deep relationship was a new territory that might scare him off. He didn’t want to scare Keith off. He wanted it to be special. But Keith had said he wanted it so maybe it was okay.  
Except it wasn’t okay! Not at all! Something inside him moved independent of his squirming and shifting, the the literally alien sensation something thumping against him from inside made him shout and grab at Keith’s arms, trembling. The hand around his cock stilled but didn’t let go. Instead another hand, just as rough, started massaging against his belly, scraping against his skin. When Lance finally opened his eyes, it was to see Keith’s leather glove pressing into his taut skin. He lifted his gaze to Keith’s face and let out a shuddering sigh. Keith looked entranced.  
“Mullet, are you…” Lance swallowed, his tongue feeling dry and his throat tight. “I’m not kinkshaming or anything but why?” He moaned quietly, stuttering over the noise when Keith dragged his palm over his jutting bellybutton and the other hand he couldn't see squeezed.  
“You just look really good.” Keith said slowly, like he was trying to delay while he searched for an answer in the agitated pulse of Lance’s stomach. “Really desperate and full.”  
Lance flopped back on the bed and covered his face with one hand. He did feel desperate and he did feel full. And when Keith moved between his legs and lifted them until they pressed against his stomach, Lance moaned and grabbed on to hold them up. He was still in the boxers and they were soaked and sticky against his skin. Keith ground himself against Lance’s ass, pressed his hands over Lance’s own on the backs of tanned knees.  
“I think if I could, I’d knock you up too.” Keith mused aloud and Lance shivered. “I’d keep you huge like this all the time so everyone knew you were mine and that I’d done this too you.”  
“Keith! Keith please!” Lance whined. His belly sloshed back and forth, weight moving with Keith’s thrusts and he felt his insides squirm and convulse. There wasn’t enough friction on his dick, wasn’t enough pressure. Keith was still talking, voice low and dark, and telling him awful filthy things about how he’d breed Lance and keep him fat and happy on his dick when he wasn’t pushing out babies. It was doing things to Lance’s brain. His head already felt like mush from the faded adrenaline of his earlier panic and from the sedatives, and Keith had never talked this much and certainly not about anything so explicit. He found himself agreeing to all of it desperately.  
“Yes Keith. All for you. Heavy with your babies. Please let me cum, Keith please.”  
Keith kept grinding against him, kept digging his hardon between Lance’s cheeks and rutting against his perineum, but he took one hand off Lance’s stomach and fisted his dick. He pumped fast and hard, making Lance cry out in high needy moans until he came. Keith let him go, shifted up onto his knees and exposed his own dick. Lance let his legs fall down, limp but twitching with little aftershocks. He watched as Keith came across his stomach, smeared the still hot spunk across the swell of his stomach. His stomach wasn’t cramping, wasn’t moving anymore and Keith was just massaging the tight skin in gentle circles. Lance closed his eyes, feeling light and ready to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up going a completely different way then I had originally planned.  
> It's also a little tropey in my opinion, but I'm pretty happy with it since it means I get to make this longer than I originally planned.
> 
> This chapter has Orvit's "explanation" for why she did what she did.  
> It also has my explanation of Hunk's relationship with Lance, which include a HC I have for his sexuality. Further explanation will be in the notes at the end of the fic.

Lance woke up slowly. His body felt heavy and his head felt like it was full of cotton. He kept his eyes shut while he tried to shake off the feeling, hoping he'd fall back asleep and evade the discomforting pulse in his core, but was given no such reprieve. As his mind cleared with each little cramp, the prior day rolled to the forefront of his mind, memories fresh but a little fuzzy at certain points. He finally pried his eyes open and lifted shaky hands to his stomach.  
It was still distended, pushing out like he'd downed more food than he could possibly hold, but he wasn't huge like his sister had been and it wasn't moving on its own. So...it had been a dream? He'd hallucinated blowing up like a balloon? Imagined that tingly feeling and the hungry look in Keith's eyes?  
“Is it hurting again?”  
Lance startled, head jerking to the side. Keith was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow. Wow, he was warm. How had Lance not noticed him? Lance nodded after a moment, watched Keith lift his free hand and start stroking and massaging the tight skin. Okay he was really confused now but, he supposed, it couldn't get much worse since his dignity had probably shriveled up and died back at the festival.  
“How much of that actually happened?” Lance kept his voice quiet, but even rough with sleep it cracked and sounded small. Keith's hand stilled for a moment then started rubbing again in slow circles.  
“You definitely swallowed an alien egg sac and then yacked up everything but it. And you wigged out on me and Hunk until Coran sedated you.”  
There was a long enough pause that Lance assumed he was done, made to try sitting up but Keith's hand kept him in place as the red paladin shifted closer, breath on his neck.  
“Then you started moaning so prettily and I've never seen Hunk blush like that before.”  
Lance shivered, face burning with shame.  
“Then you came all over yourself and so did I. Rubbed it into your skin like lotion too.”  
“Keith oh my god! Quiznak that's gross!” Lance was still bright red, and now he was maybe just a little hard but the integrity of his skin care was at stake. He pushed himself upright despite Keith's clinging, despite the overfull feeling and extra weight. Keith laughed, bright and amused.  
“Hunk already cleaned you up. He was pretty adamant that you'd throw a hissy fit.”  
“He was right to think so!” Lance huffed, but he made no further move to leave the bed. Keith’s fingers were still stroking along the bottom curve of his stomach and Lance pressed his hands into the sides of it gingerly. “So I didn’t shrink up in the night or something? I never got out to here?” He gestured the massive curve he recalled before his hands returned and pressed against himself again.  
“No but if you were seeing things, I guess that would explain why you kept moaning about how big it had gotten.” Keith watched Lance for a moment then jolted up off the mattress like he’d been electrocuted. “Shit Lance you were really fucked up last night! I-I took advantage of you when you needed me and--”  
“Whoa whoa whoa!” Lance turned toward Keith, grabbed his hand as it retracted and squeezed. “I was there for that part.” He tried to sound sure, then added a firm “I wanted that part.”  
He kept his gaze level as Keith seemed to scrutinize him in silence for several long minutes before puffing out a breath and moving in to kiss along his neck and jaw. Lance hummed his assent, only tensing a little bit when Keith’s hand slipped from his own and started squeezing his thighs, then moved up to scratch at his stomach. Lance exhaled hard, shivering at the touch and leaned in for more.  
“This seriously does it for you?” He maneuvered onto Keith’s lap and the hand not kneading his belly dig into his ass, pulling him closer until they were pressed together. Keith snarled against his throat, bit a vicious hickey into.  
“Are you guys one of those couples that literally can’t keep their hands off each other? Or like, can’t keep it in their pants? Man, I don’t want to be the PDA police.”  
Lance yelped, whipping around to see Hunk standing in the doorway. He was frowning and his arms were crossed, clearly going for Shiro’s token dad look, but his eyes gave it away how amused he was. Lance sagged a little in Keith’s grip as Hunk approached and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Seriously though, you feeling any better buddy?”  
“He said it still hurts.” Keith answered, still clutching at Lance and rocking them together. Hunk’s gaze flicked to him for a moment before returning to Lance in search of confirmation.  
“It’s not bad or anything, just kinda tight. It’s like that time we had the eating contest and the Garrison and you smoked all the competition.” Lance grinned and Hunk matched his expression. “You gonna nurse me back to health like then?”  
“I don’t think a heating pad and tonic is gonna do the trick this time, buddy. Coran wanted to do a couple more scans on you and see what options we have.”  
Keith made a noise and his hands stopped groping at Lance, which was a relief frankly. He didn’t to get all sexed up this early in the morning.  
“Was mentioning Coran really necessary? You killed my boner.” Keith was whining and it made both the others laugh. Hunk had clearly mentioned the old Altean on purpose in an attempt to get things back to a less explicit state. Lance nuzzled into his bed head then let Hunk pull him to his feet.

The thought of eating made Lance queasy, so they bypassed breakfast to head straight to the medical wing. Coran was there, bright and bubbly and energetic as he began to recount Lance with his own misadventures using the milanadim sedative as soon as he saw the paladin entering the room on his own two feet. He guided Lance to a small cot and waited patiently while Lance pulled himself up onto it with a grunt. He continued his stories, letting one wind into another into another while he worked, running several scans and checking Lance’s vitals.  
Lance knew Coran was talking to distract him, but he enjoyed the stories and appreciate the thought so he did his best to focus on them even if they were hard to follow when he didn’t know what a lot of the words meant. The stories petered out eventually and Lance really didn’t like the pensive, focused silence that filled the space. Hunk and Keith inched closer until they were pressed up to either side of him. He leaned against Hunk and squeezed Keith’s hand and closed his eyes in an effort to ignore the way they kept looking at him, at his stomach, like he was going to die. He wasn’t going to die.  
“I’m not going to die right?” Lance winced but opened his eyes to Coran. He hadn’t meant to say it so directly like that. Coran tugged his mustache a few times, tapping at his screen, then turned to the trio and shook his head.  
“You’re not going to die, my boy, but you’ve got some decisions to make.” He gestured toward the screen and swiped it up into the air beside him so the others could see the screen. The vibrant turquoise of the hologram showed a silhouette that represented Lance’s body and small cluster of shapes twisting through the lower part of his stomach.  
“Your body can support the Calsi embryos, but sitting in your digestive tract- even if they settled into your stomach- the movement and growth will definitely have consequences. They developed rapidly when you first swallowed them, and produce a thick lining which is keeping them inside you. Your stomach cramps are caused by your body trying and failing to reject the foreign object. The fastest solution would be to remove them.”  
There was a heavy pause and Lance moved his free hand over his stomach, looked down at the swell of it beneath his shirt. He watched the way the fabric stretched and shifted as he breathed. There was life beneath his hands, life he hadn’t agreed to carry but innocent of any crime. He couldn’t say he was okay with it being there, but he certainly didn’t like the idea of dashing the hopes of an entire race.  
“What’s the other option?” Keith squeezed his hand tighter and Hunk’s arm wound around his shoulders, but neither of them spoke. Coran smiled at him like he’d been expecting Lance’s response.  
“We could attempt graft you an organ specifically to carry them. It would still be linked to your digestive system, but it would keep you from facing the dangers you are now. If it was successful, we’d rapidly develop the organ while you were in a cryosleep, then move all of the young in there. There’s always the chance it won’t take, Lance. If it fails the damage could be catastrophic.”  
“Lance you don’t have to do this. You know that right? You can say no.” Hunk spoke in a gentle but urgent tone and Lance nodded.  
“I’m a paladin of Voltron. We’re a symbol of hope for the universe. How can I say I’ve done everything I can if I run away from this?”  
“You didn’t agree to it in the first place!” Keith snapped, yanking on his hand until Lance looked up at him. “You didn’t--you don’t--” Keith floundered, struggling for the right words.  
“I’m gonna do it.” Lance grinned, flashing his teeth in a confident expression that Coran saw right through if his cocked eyebrow was anything to go by. “Look I think someone needs to have a serious chat with Orvit but if I can do this then I want to.”  
“Let’s get started then.”

Allura had joined Coran in the medical wing, her magic nonessential but definitely helpful. Plus she was the only one who was as adept as Coran with all the equipment in there. She had used a kind but firm hand in kicking Keith and Hunk out.  
Two hours ago.  
Keith had followed Hunk to the kitchen like a lost puppy, expression only furthering the illusion, so Hunk had cooked for both of them then joined Pidge and Shiro in the lounge and debriefed them while Keith set to circling the room like a caged animal.  
“So they’re building him a womb?” Pidge looked up from her laptop, eyes sharp and inquisitive. Hunk made an affirmative noise and steered Keith down onto the sofa, interrupting his nervous pacing and pushing him onto the seat before joining him.  
“Why would anyone ever volunteer to have one? It’s a literal pain.” She groused, but was clearly interested in the mechanics of how the procedure worked. No doubt she’d be reviewing it step by step later and taking something from it to be applied in a way no one else could have ever dreamed up.  
“We negotiated terms for care and justice with Caltren after you left last night.” Shiro announced in a bid to distract Keith from whatever was currently happening to Lance at least a little. “We’re keeping the castle landed until this is all over unless absolutely necessary. Pidge is working to decode all the old texts that Orvit had in her possession and Caltren’s got his best doctors working on it as well. They’ve given us access to any medical care we could need and Caltren extended the offer for us to pass judgement on Orvit for what she did to Lance.”  
“Lance is going to forgive her.” Keith grumbled, pouting and only barely focused on the conversation. “He’ll say something stupid about how she was doing it for her people and let her get away with it and act like he’s not bothered by any of this. He’ll pretend to be fine even if he’s not.”  
“Lance already made his decision Keith. He’ll be fine, and if he’s not, we’ll be there for him.” Keith glared at Shiro, but curled his knees into his chest and collapsed against Hunk like all the fight had been taken out of him. Shiro rose to his feet, patted Keith on the head and ruffled his hair.  
“I’m going to go update Calsites and do a little exploring. You’re welcome to join me.”  
Keith glared at him, petulant and pouty and Shiro laughed as he exited.

It was quite for a long time: Keith awash in the storm of his mind as he tried to reconcile his newfound kink with his worry for Lance’s wellbeing, Hunk fidgeting with some wires on a tiny intricate device he’d been developing in his spare time for weeks, and Pidge clattering away on her keyboard with almost robotic focus as her eyes scanned the text on her screen. She leaned back and pushed her computer away across the sofa, rubbed her eyes with an index finger and thumb, then stretched until her neck and back cracked loudly.  
“So are you two a thing now too? Do you guys fuck or just take turns with Lance? Or what?”  
Hunk’s fingers stumbled over what they were holding the delicate wires bending gracelessly. Keith sputtered but looked up at Hunk questioningly, apparently unwilling to move from his fetal position or the warmth of Hunk’s leg pillowing his head. Hunk sighed.  
“Jeez Pidge, you could be a little more tactful couldn’t you?”  
“Nah.” Hunk rolled his eyes.  
“I’m asexual so no to all of that. Lance and I are super close and we love each other a lot, but it’s a platonic sort of love? Like no matter how intimate we’ve gotten, we’ve never really labeled our relationship. I’m not sure it’s romantic per se but I’m happy with it. Lance was ecstatic when I told him about my feelings for Shay and I was just as happy for him when he told me he wanted to pursue Keith.” He grinned down at Keith. “He called you the second coming of his bisexual awakening.”  
“That was a sex joke.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “And you still haven’t answered my question.”  
Hunk glanced down at Keith and Keith shrugged.  
“Keith is great but I don’t want to marry him or anything. Keith likes cuddling. Honestly I think he’s touch starved, so I’m kind of making an effort to rehabilitate him with cuddles and he hasn’t killed me for it yet, but I wouldn’t say we’re an item. Would you?”  
“Not really.” Keith agreed easily. “I’m with Lance and so are you, and I like the time we all share and I like spending time with you but it’s not the same feelings I have for Lance.”  
“Relationships are complicated. You nerds are complicated.” Pidge summarised but with her curiosity sated she pulled the computer back into her lap and returned to the scrolling wall of text.

Lance felt warm when he woke up from cryosleep, rather than cold like he was used to, and he woke up lying down instead of stumbling on numb feet as the frost cleared. His limbs felt stiff but his stomach wasn’t cramping anymore and he sighed out his relief at that fact alone, before he sat up and tried to stretch and shake the residual sleep from his limbs. His stomach was still sticking out, but it wasn’t a hard press that stretched down from his ribs anymore. Now it was a gentle slope that rounded out just below his navel. It felt like the weight was more concentrated, and the pressure of it sat almost directly on his bladder.  
“Everything went smoothly.” Allura came up beside him, gliding across the floor and voice soft as silk. She really was an angel. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like I really need to pee.” Lance shrugged, shifting to try and lessen the pressure. Allura snorted, and Lance was glad he’d let go of his crush and become such a good friend to her. He prefered to be candid and he liked it so much more when she laughed at his pickup lines and even tried to return them in good humor.  
“I suggest you do that in the toilet and not all over yourself. You are not nearly far enough along in your pregnancy to excuse incontinence.”  
“Allura! So rude to an expecting mother! I’m shocked!” Lance rose a hand to his chest in mock offense and Allura laughed loudly before schooling herself into that controlled princess persona and Lance grew quiet, recognizing the seriousness she was trying to convey.  
“This was a terribly selfless act, Lance. This will be trying on you and I commend you for it, as do the others. We are here to support you, so please be honest with me.” She paused, gaze pointed, and Lance nodded mutely. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m scared, but I’m not gonna take it back. I’ve got this, no problem. But I seriously need to pee now.” Allura helped him out of the pod bed and left him to scurry into the bathroom himself.

Lance needed time to reconcile the changes in his body. The growth rate was faster than humans, but blessedly slowly than what he’d dreamt. He had to increase the amount of water he consumed by an annoying amount, and had been sick almost constantly for several days after the procedure. Coran had explained it was his body getting used to the shift of his organs and hadn’t gotten any further because the idea of his organs moving around made him sick. Hunk assured him, after talking with Coran alone, that it was normal and should settle down. He wasn’t craving anything or overly emotional, which he had expected to happen based on his knowledge of pregnancy, but couldn’t say he was complaining.  
Hunk was, for his part, absolutely doting on Lance in every sense of the word. He was churning out new recipes like a man possessed, always sure they were full of extra nutrients and keyed to Lance’s tastes. When he wasn’t working on projects or cooking, he was an absolute monster of affection, hugging and touching Lance, cuddling him and massaging his back and legs until the blue paladin was so relaxed he might as well have been sedated.  
And then Keith would come in and ravage him. And he just had to like there and take it. Definitely not complaining. Keith would rile him up, expose his every nerve and then utterly shatter him, then float down from the high with him as they murmured their deepest secrets to one another in the lull afterwards. Keith was also adamant that he keep up on some sort of training so that he was still able to defend himself or run should a threat arise, so they’d established a small area on the training deck just for Lance where he could do yoga and he went on walks all over Calsix just to keep him moving.

Lance put off seeing Orvit for a month. She wanted to plead her case and while he kind of already got the gist of it, he was willing to hear her out. He sat next to Allura, Caltren on her other side, on a raised podium in the main hall of the Calsix palace. It was a grand room, small compared to Allura’s castle, but still impressive despite its low ceilings and simplistic minimal decor. The rest of his team stood off to the side, opposite the Calsix royal guard. Lance cast a nervous glance at them, covering his stomach with both hands as Orvit entered.  
She was just as grey and shaky as she had been before, and she looked relieved when she saw Lance, like he wasn’t about to pass judgement on her for a crime.  
“I am one of the oldest of my people. I was barely a child when the Galra devastated our planet before abandoning it when the found us useless. My colony was one of healers and scientists, but after they Galra left we were the lowest in numbers. Those of us left were too busy trying to do damage control to worry about passing our knowledge on to the record keepers. Before long it became clear that our people were no isolated in the universe and that the reproduction we were capable of was not bringing a new generation to life. I did not discover the old records in the runes of our society for many decapheebs and by the time I did, there were no other healers left and no one would heed my words.” Orvit cast an ugly expression at Caltren.  
“Then Voltron appeared, you came to our planet and you were different from us and I knew you would help us! I knew you could it! And you have! You are! I will face whatever my sentence is without fear because I know my people will survive and the records will be renewed! I was right!”  
“And that’s all that matters to you, is it? That you were right?” Lance had been sympathetic at first, but then she’d started gloating and her posture had become defiant and the weight in his stomach had felt like a stone all at once. He didn’t know his voice could sound that cold. Good. It had shocked her into silence and knocked some of the giddiness from her translucent face.  
“You didn’t know anything about my species, but you decided I should do this for you. And you had me do so without giving me enough chance to understand it beforehand. I would have helped! We would have helped you find someway to do this regardless. That’s what we do! But you took away my ability to say no and that’s…that’s unforgivable.”  
Lance glanced at Allura, expression stern, and his princess nodded to him.  
“You will pass on all your knowledge to the people who act as proper doctors on this planet. You will give them all your documents and tools and all the seed pods you have until you have nothing left to give so that someone who acts like an actual caretaker can take care of them. Beyond that, your king and my princess may decide your fate. I don’t want to look at your face anymore.”  
Lance rose to his feet and stepped down from the podium. Keith and Hunk crowded around him, acting like a barricade between him and the grey alien now gaping after him. Shiro had patted him on the shoulder as he passed, then moved up the steps to join Allura as her right hand. Pidge followed the guards that dragged Orvit away, ready to help gather up whatever remaining data she could.

When they got back to the castle, Lance told Hunk and Keith he wanted to be alone and they let him have his space. He closed himself up in his room and cried out his frustration, showered then lied on his bed not really thinking about anything- he wasn’t sulking- for a long time.  
He woke up the soft sound of knocking before the door swished open. He waved at Hunk and smiled when he and Keith both quickly moved into the room and approached the bed. He let them move him until he was settled between Hunk’s legs, back to chest, in a big warm bear hug. Keith was nestled between his own legs, kissing up his legs and stroking his sides with feather light touches.  
“Was that too harsh?” he sighed out.  
“Nicer than what I suggested.” Keith murmured against the skin of Lance’s knee.  
“It’s over and done with now. You don’t have to deal with her again.” Hunk offered. “And honestly I think Allura had something way worse in mind. I think all you did was strip her of her doctoring license basically. Very generous all things considered.”  
“She was just so unapologetic about it!”  
“Don’t think about her anymore.” Keith nipped at his thigh, tugged the skin between his teeth just a little, and Lance gasped. 

Keith kept at it, sucking and biting at Lance’s thighs until they were trembling and his hips twitching. Lance was gasping and whining against Hunk’s neck, pressing back into and clawing at Hunk’s arms where they were hooked across his chest is a steady, strong embrace.  
“What are you thinking about now?” Hunk rumbled in his ear and Lance squirmed and moaned and pressed his head back into Hunk’s shoulder. Lance babbled and sputtered, failing to get anything coherent strung together. Hunk rewarded him with a kiss to the temple.  
Keith kissed skin where Lance’s leg met his pelvis, then swallowed him down in one go, grinning around his dick when Lance all but wailed in response. Keith was settled comfortably on his stomach between his Lance’s legs and he stayed there until until Lance’s hips started to jerk up against his face.  
Lance was going to die. He’d been so close and Keith had stopped! Who did that? He gulped in air, and glared blearily down at Keith. The red paladin got up onto his knees and scooted closer, spread a generous amount of lube on one hand pressed the slick digits against his ass. It was so much. So much. Lance was pinned, practically immobile in Hunk’s unmoving grip and heat of his massive chest was stifling. His insides were being worked open and there was a mouth on his belly covering it in little suckling kisses and grazing teeth. Keith’s tongue pressed into the shallow remainder of his navel and the same time that finger dug into his prostate and Lance couldn’t think anymore if he’d wanted to. His feet kicked out on either side if Keith and he was mouthing at Hunk’s neck and whining and it was absolutely embarrassing because he knew it wasn’t doing anything for his best friend. Somewhere along the line, Keith stopped long enough to ask if he could fuck him and he’d nodded and begged, but then Hunk was kissing him and Keith was growling and pushing into him so slowly.  
“I’m gonna fill you up, Lance.” Keith’s voice was gravelly and sharp and he groaned around Hunk’s thick tongue, felt like he was going to swallow it. “God I can’t wait to see how big you get. I’ve been thinking about it since you told me what you saw that first night. I want to get you that big. I want you so full you can’t move. Wanna keep you coming the whole time.”  
Lance turned away from Hunk with a shamefully loud slurp, sobbing and moaning as Keith set a brutal pace that knocked him back against Hunk relentlessly and kept pawing at his swollen belly. The more he touched it, the more aware of its weight he was, until every thrust seemed to echo in a tingling pang of sensation there.  
“You’ve got a womb now, Lance. Keith could probably get you pregnant for real if he tried hard enough. Do you want that? Do you want to be broodmare? Do you want to be full of him forever?”  
“Yes! Yes! Hunk, I want it! I want his babies! Please please! I’m gonna cum!” Lance thrashed, legs hooking behind Keith’s hips, hands grappling to grab at both the men taking him apart. Keith’s thrusts were almost violent, slamming into him and grinding and Hunk squeezed him a little tighter and he was gone. The quaking, throbbing explosive sensation spread through him, settled inside him as molten heat and a tingling buzz. His body convulsed and twitched and he felt his insides rippling with the aftershocks for several minutes.  
“M’all sticky.” Lance rasped, still trying to clear his head as he rode out the intermittent tremors.  
“We’ll clean up. You relax.” Lance wasn’t even sure who was talking to him, content to close his eyes and let the sensations finally ebb away.  
Sleep came easy under the gentle ministrations and the warm presence of two bodies cuddling up to him. Lance let it take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yall hate me now???
> 
> So I don't always apply it, but I like the idea of Hunk being ace but still having romantic relationships; he's not sex repulsed, he's just not into it (like some people just aren't into carrot cake).  
> Additionally I really like the idea of Hunk and Lance being extremely close but having a partnership outside the bounds of traditionally defined relationships. 
> 
> I love all the comments guys, they really motivate me so keep them coming!  
> Or feel free to bug me on my freakink tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> So...chapter 2 maybe?  
> Let me know what you think/what you're hoping for.  
> Or just smash the keyboard. I'm attention starved.


End file.
